


May We Meet Again (written prior to 7x15 airing)

by oakleyfraser4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Could Be Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, the finale as written by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: It is 1:52am, less than 24 hours before 7x15 airs.This is just a blurb of what I think the ending of the 100 could look like. I intend on creating more short drabbles like this in the future.*major spoilers for characters deaths that have taken place during season 7*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Octavia Blake/Levitt (The 100)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	May We Meet Again (written prior to 7x15 airing)

**Author's Note:**

> I am very worried for Murphy and Emori right now. This is a prayer post as well. I pray to whoever is listening for them to be okay and make it to the finale. I will give anything. 
> 
> It hurts me to see them in pain. I will be very very very upset if anything happens to them. Alas, I wrote this when I have to get up in less than 5 hours. 
> 
> Also this is unedited and again, I get up in less than 5 hours. So I'm very tired and just needed to get this out.

_ The Ending of The 100 : 7x16 "flashforward" moment _

The camera pans out to a new compound similar to Sanctum but different in its own way. The place is quiet, but it’s a gentle quiet. Over the rise we can see some figures climbing the final steps, coming into view.

Murphy, Clarke and Raven are seen first, and they smile softly at each other. Emori follows Murphy, though she’s pulled up the last step by a hand that is clearly not her husbands. It's their son, who looks about 3, and he is very much a momma’s boy, sticking close. The other children, who come over the rise, are more exuberant, yet they know it’s time to be sober. More people spill over the hill, including Jackson, Miller, Indra, Echo, Gaia, Niylah, an older version of Madi, Levitt, Octavia, Hope, Jordan etc. 

The adults stand at the top of the hill with their backs to the new compound. They stare out past the edge of the hill. On the crest of the hill there are a sprinkle of wooden gravestones, remembering Diyoza, Gabriel, Bellamy and all the others who died in The Last War.

Murphy and Emori look at each other, then Murphy kneels down and picks up his son. In one arm, he holds his child, in the other he places a hand over the small rise of Emori’s stomach; they are expecting another one of their sweet offspring in the near future. Octavia and Levitt watch Murphy and Emori and smile only to themselves, for they are too expecting, but will not tell everyone on this day of remembrance.

Everyone is with their respective "other", whether that be romantic or platonic or family. Kids find their respective parents amongst the group, and Luca sidles up to slip his hand into Madi's. Clarke has tears streaming down her face as she places a hand on Bellamy’s grave; Hope and Octavia are the same as they read over Gabriel and Diyoza’s words of death engraved on the headstones. Hugs are exchanged. It is a given that unification comes with sorrow. Tomorrow, they will go back to their homes in Sanctum or other, such as the newly constructed farmhouses in the fields. They will go back to remembering their friends and family only whenever a memory strikes. For this day of full memorial comes but once a year. Though these people will never be forgotten.

This is the end. Together, they look out at the beating sun, murmur, "May we meet again" quietly to themselves. The end

**Author's Note:**

> May we meet again (at least until after 7x15 airs and I either write in pain or joy)
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> I'm always down to talk on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/memoriisendgame/) or [Tumblr](https://memoriisendgame.tumblr.com) whenever you want. Thank you for reading!


End file.
